Knocked Up - Kaisoo Chanbaek
by thirteenthgarnet
Summary: Do Kyungsoo merencanakan banyak hal, hamil tentu saja bukan salah satu diantaranya. "Shit." [NC. MPREG. YAOI. MATURE CONTENT. Kaisoo. Translate story.]
1. Chapter 1 Smiley Face From Hell

Pairing:

**KAISOO**, chanbaek, xiuhan, taohun, yunjae, suchen, krislay etc

High school:

Tingkat 1 Jongin,Sehun,Tao

Tingkat 2 Kyungsoo,Chanyeol, Jongdae

Tingkat 3 Lay, Baekhyun

College:

Kris, Junmyeon, Minseok, Luhan

Copyright: story jjokkomi, fanart snow

This story belong to Jjokkomi. I just _translate_ it. Hope you like it

* * *

-o-

**_Knocked Up_**

-o-

Do Kyungsoo memiliki rencana untuk semua hal di hidupnya. Dia mengatur kapan waktu bangun tidur, mengatur berapa kali dia bisa menunda alaramnya sebelum dia bangkit dari ranjangnya dan mandi di waktu yang sudah direncanakan. Dia mengatur berapa lama ia harus mandi, berapa lama yang ia butuhkan untuk mengeringkan diri dan jika ia tidak perlu memakai seragam ia akan merencanakan apa yang akan dipakai.

Dia merencanakan semuanya di hidupnya, dari pekerjaan rumah sampai kapan dia akan nongkrong dengan teman-temannya. Kyungsoo suka keteraturan, dia suka mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi dan dia suka bersiap menghadapinya. Setidaknya, dia selalu dua bab lebih awal di setiap materi karena dia senang mengetahui apa yang akan diterangkan gurunya di hari berikutnya.

Beberapa orang mungkin berpikir dia memiliki kelainan tapi sungguh itu tidak seburuk kedengarannya. Dia masih tahu bagaimana cara bersenang-senang dan lepas kendali. Namun hanya di waktu yang dia anggap cocok. Kyungsoo tidak suka kejutan, jadi dia merencanakan apa yang terbaik untuk hidupnya.

Dia berencana untuk lulus sebagai yang terbaik di kelasnya dalam dua tahun. Dia berencana memasuki sebuah universitas terbaik ketika dia lulus dan dia berencana mendapatkan posisi yang mungkin akan dibencinya tapi dia ingin mengambil alih perusahaan milik ayahnya karena ia ingin mengurus ayahnya sebagaimana ayahnya mengurus dirinya sejak ibunya pergi.

Meskipun begitu, Kyungsoo tahu hal-hal tidak selalu terjadi seperti apa yang sudah direncanakan. Keberadaannya adalah rencana yang melenceng dari jadwalnya. Dia yakin seratus persen bahwa hamil di tahun akhir kuliahnya bukanlah bagian dari rencana ibunya dan tentu saja dihamili diluar nikah oleh ayah Kyungsoo juga bukan bagian dari itu.

Kyungsoo menyebabkan ibunya tidak dapat menyelesaikan kuliahnya dan dia juga alasan utama pernikahan kedua orang tuanya.

Ibunya pergi ketika umurnya delapan tahun, dan sesungguhnya dia tidak menyalahkannya. Rencana ibunya sudah pasti berantakan dan Kyungsoo mengerti itu. Ayahnya disana dan ia telah berperan lebih baik dari bagaimana ibu aslinya. Sejujurnya dia senang ibunya pergi ketika ia masih kecil karena ia pikir tidak akan sanggup menghadapi hubungan buruk orang tuanya seumur hidupnya.

Kehidupan ibunya yang berantakan membuatnya ingin mengatur hidupnya, dan sekarang Kyungsoo duduk di closet yang tertutup memikirkan hal itu. Duduk dengan sabar menunggu timer di ponselnya selesai.

Tapi dia tahu kadang hal-hal tidak pernah terjadi seperti yang direncanakan, tidak perduli seberapa keras kau berusaha. Dia tahu ibunya tidak pernah merencanakan untuk menjadi orang tua yang buruk. Baekhyun dan chanyeol tidak pernah berencana jatuh cinta satu sama lain ketika mereka adalah musuh abadi di sekolah menengah. Kyungsoo juga tidak pernah berencana untuk pergi ke pesta akhir musim panas mereka. Dia tidak pernah berencana untuk kehilangan kendali dan tidak pernah berencana tidur bersama Kim Jongin.

Timer dari ponselnya berbunyi 'beep' dan dia menggapai benda yang membuatnya menunggu itu. Dia mengambil nafas panjang sebelum membaca hasilnya. Sebuah ikon smiley :) bodoh menyapanya dan bibirnya mengerucut.

Do Kyungsoo merencanakan banyak hal, hamil tentu saja bukan salah satu diantaranya.

"_Shit_."

.

.

.

.

.

**_to be continued_**

* * *

One of the best kaisoo fic. Ini alurnya memang lambat tapi detail, setelah beberapa chap kedepan pasti nagih!

Mohon maaf untuk typo(s) dan semoga kalian mudah memahami terjemahan yang abal-abal ini hehe

Cerita ini dipublish juga di wattpad @kchsoo

**_-chi_**


	2. Chapter 2 Banana Milk

-o-

**_Knocked Up_**

-o-

"_Shit, shit, shit, shit."_

Kyungsoo menatap ke arah alat test kehamilannya yang ke empat belas pagi itu. Lagi-lagi, ikon smiley jahat lain muncul, test kehamilan yang pertama sudah di buangnya dari tadi malam.

Dia sudah berharap, hell... dia bahkan berdoa, bahwa alat test yang pertama rusak dan mengatur alarm jam 6 pagi agar dia bisa pergi ke apotek untuk membeli alat test yang lain, karena apapun itu dia tidak mungkin bisa hamil.

Jadi dia berakhir dengan membeli empat belas alat test lagi, menerima tatapan menghakimi dari penjaga kasir tapi beruntungnya dia bisa menghindari tatapan penuh tanya itu dan pergi dari sana sebelum ada yang mengenalinya.

Jadi disinilah dia menatap alat test lainnya yang menunjukkan hasil positif daripada bersiap-siap ke sekolah.

"_Fuck_."

Dia mengacak rambutnya yang memang sudah berantakan dan bangkit untuk mandi. Jadwalnya hari ini sudah berantakan, jadi mandi agaknya hal yang cukup masuk akal.

Dia menggenggam ponselnya sambil mengatur suhu air dan merenungkan apakah dia perlu mengirim pesan ke teman-temannya atau tidak. Mereka pasti tahu harus melakukan apa 'kan?

Menghela nafas, dia mengirimkan pesan kepada Yixing, Chanyeol dan Jongdae memberi tahu mereka untuk bertemu di tempat biasanya sebelum lanjut mandi.

Ketika dia selesai ayahnya telah pergi kerja. Mengambil sebuah kantung plastik dari lemari, dia kembali ke toilet dan memasukkan satu alat test ke dalamnya sebelum menaruhnya ke dalam ranselnya.

Memutuskan untuk tidak sarapan karena tidak cukup waktu untuk itu, jika dia masih membutuhkan waktu untuk berdilema sebelum sekolah, dia mengambil granola batangan dan berharap perutnya tidak menolak makanan seperti satu setengah minggu sebelumnya. Dia masih bisa menahannya saat makan siang dan makan malam kadang tapi beda ceritanya dengan sarapan, semua berkat morning sick.

Dia mengambil kunci rumahnya dari gantungan di dekat dapur dan keluar dari pintu, melangkah pergi ke sekolah. Biasanya dia akan naik bus karena pemberhentiannya tidak jauh dari sekolahnya jadi dia tidak perlu jalan terlalu jauh, tapi dia telah menghabiskan paginya menenggak satu teko penuh banana milk (yang bahkan tidak disukainya) untuk menghasilkan air seni yang cukup untuk empat belas alat test kehamilan. Jadi dia harus puas berjalan kaki sepanjang tiga blok ke sekolah.

Menjadi orang yang perfeksionis, dia biasanya sampai di sekolah sekitar jam delapan, satu setengah jam sebelum sekolah dimulai. Hanya untuk memastikan semua pekerjaan rumahnya sudah dikerjakan dan mempelajari materi untuk minggu selanjutnya, mungkin hari ini dia akan terlambat satu jam dari biasanya dan dia mengutuk Chanyeol dalam hati karena telah membuat dirinya pergi ke pesta bodoh itu.

"Jadi, apa kau mendapatkan pesan dari Kyungsoo?"

Jongdae bersandar pada sebuah pohon sakura besar, buku kalkulus di pangkuannya dan pekerjaan rumahnya yang belum selesai di notebook merahnya.

Sialan, kenapa dia mengambil kelas kalkulus di tahun kedua? Dia bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Yeah, dia bilang ini mendesak?"

Yixing duduk disampingnya, headphone ungu tergantung di lehernya selagi dia memainkan angry bird di ponselnya. Dia mendengus dan terkikik ketika burung yang berwarna merah melintas di layar karena Kris benar-benar terlihat seperti angry bird.

Dua lelaki yang menunggu Kyungsoo itu memiliki hubungan yang unik. Dua-duanya menaksir Junmyeon, kakak sepupu Kyungsoo, dalam beberapa hal dan mereka berdua pernah mengencani Junmyeon, Jongdae adalah kekasihnya yang sekarang.

Singkatnya Junmyeon putus dengan Yixing setelah kelulusannya pada awal tahun itu, dan memakai kuliah sebagai alasan. Dua bulan kemudian dia malah mengencani Jongdae.

Jika Kyungsoo mengamuk itu bisa dimaklumi; malam itu ketika Yixing memberi tahunya apa yang telah terjadi adalah malam ketika ia menyadari Kyungsoo bisa menjadi pembunuh terencana yang hebat.

Membutuhkan Minseok, salah satu sepupunya yang lain, Chanyeol dan Kris untuk menarik Kyungsoo yang mengamuk dari Junmyeon sialan yang ketakutan. Jongdae merekam semuanya dan menyimpannya di salah satu folder di laptopnya.

Meskipun setelah itu suasana diantara mereka menjadi canggung, Yixing tidak pernah marah terlalu lama, dan secara teknis Jongdae tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun, jadi mereka tetap berteman.

Yixing bahkan menawarkan diri memberi tahu 'senjata' tentang Junmyeon dan Jongdae dengan senang hati mendengarkan. Yixing mulai berkencan dengan Kris bulan lalu dan sekarang Junmyeon hanyalah sekedar mantannya.

"Apa kau pikir dia membawakan kita makanan?!"

Mata Jongdae berbinar membayangkan bekal makanan masakan Kyungsoo. Bayangan brownies dan kimchi spaghetti memenuhi pikirannya menyebabkan senyuman lebar yang membuat Yixing memutar matanya.

"Dia bilang ini _mendesak_."

"Tapi makanan itu hal yang mendesak hyung," Jongdae bersikeras.

Yixing menghela nafasnya melihat wajah serius anak yang lebih muda itu, kadang dia tidak dapat membedakan apakah Jongdae hanya bercanda atau benar-benar serius.

"Aku meragukan Kyungsoo akan mengirim pesan mengatakan ada hal mendesak hanya untuk makanan."

Jongdae memanyunkan bibirnya, Yixing benar, tapi dia benar-benar menginginkan kimchi spaghetti.

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo muncul, dengan kerutan tidak suka di dahinya menggantikan wajah cerianya yang biasa. Jongdae menutup buku kalkulusnya dan menyimpannya di ransel.

"Dimana Chanyeol?" tanya yang paling muda.

Kyungsoo mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk memastikan bahwa pesannya juga sudah terkirim kepadanya. Dia mengerutkan dahinya ketika menyadari itu sudah terkirim, bahkan Chanyeol langsung membacanya beberapa saat setelah menerimanya. That asshole.

"Mungkin dia sedang menyetubuhi Baekho," Jongdae berucap dengan memutar bola matanya.

Yixing mengerutkan alisnya. "Ku pikir namanya Baekhyun?" alisnya mengangkat dan ekspresi panik memenuhi wajahnya, "apa selama ini aku telah memanggilnya dengan nama yang salah?!"

Kyungsoo mendengus dan memutar bola matanya.

"Tidak, Baekyun itu nama aslinya. Kami memanggilnya seperti itu untuk membuatnya kesal."

Kyungsoo tersenyum memikirkan Baekhyun cemberut mendengar nama itu, tentu saja dia tidak akan protes mengingat dia tidak berada di posisi yang bagus. Baekhyun bahkan akan membiarkan dirinya dipanggil wanita jika itu artinya dia akan mendapatkan restu dari para sahabat Chanyeol.

"Apakah ini tentang 'puding coklat'?"

Yixing menatap Jongdae dan Kyungsoo bergantian, menunggu sebuah jawaban. Apa yang didapatnya adalah dua seringaian, dan diartikannya itu sebagai 'iya'.

"Ya."

"Apa kau tak akan memaafkannya? Maksudku, bukankah dia sudah cukup menderita?" Kyungsoo menatap Yixing seolah-olah dia memiliki dua kepala dan menggelengkan kepalanya sendiri.

Kembali ke masa sekolah menengah pertama, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun adalah musuh bebuyutan. Keduanya selalu berusaha untuk mengerjai satu sama lain dan Kyungsoo, sebagai sahabat Chanyeol sering terseret ke dalam kekacauan yang mereka buat.

Kyungsoo tidak perduli dengan persaingan bodoh mereka dan ia tidak mengerti kenapa harus Baekhyun, karena sejujurnya lelaki yang lebih tua darinya itu baik, namun semua pemikiran baik tentang Baekhyun itu berubah ketika bencana puding coklat terjadi.

Saat itu adalah tahun terakhir Baekhyun di sekolah menengah pertama ketika ia membuat kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupnya. Kejahilannya berujung petaka.

Baekhyun berpikir akan jadi ide bagus untuk memenuhi loker Chanyeol dengan puding coklat dan menontonnya tumpah ke Chanyeol. Itu adalah ide yang sempurna dan akan sukses tanpa sebuah hambatan; jika saja ia tidak salah nomor loker.

Loker milik Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo terletak bersebelahan dan membuatnya bingung. Dia hanya bisa menatap dengan keheningan yang horor ketika menyadari bahwa loker milik Kyungsoo lah yang sudah dikacaukannya bertepatan dengan puding coklat yang tumpah keluar dan mendarat di kemeja putih bersih lelaki yang lebih muda.

Dia hanya bisa menonton ketika seisi koridor menatap dalam keheningan mencekam. Mata Kyungsoo bertemu dengan miliknya dan ia pasti sudah mati jika bukan karena Chanyeol.

Yixing telah mendengar ceritanya ribuan kali dan dia berterima kasih pada Tuhan karena ia belum berada di Korea saat itu karena jika Kyungsoo memiliki kemungkinan bisa membunuh sepupunya sendiri, dia tidak dapat membayangkan apa yang sudah dilakukannya pada Baekhyun tanpa seorangpun bisa menghentikannya.

Tapi intinya adalah Kyungsoo orang yang pendendam dan bahkan menolak untuk mengakui nama Baekhyun. Dan semejak Baekhyun berkencan dengan Chanyeol, itu bahkan menimbulkan masalah yang lebih besar. Baekhyun terang-terangan berusaha membuat Kyungsoo memaafkannya dan menerima hubungannya dengan Chanyeol tapi Kyungsoo tidak mau mengalah.

"Tidak, si berengsek itu telah merusak kemeja yang sempurna." Kyungsoo menghela nafas memikirkan kejadian itu dan mengerutkan dahinya. Chanyeol mungkin sedang menyetubuhi musuh sekarang.

"Omong-omong.. apanya yang mendesak? Apa kau membawa makanan?" Mata Jongdae berbinar lagi, berharap akan kimchi spaghetti tidak akan menyakiti kan?

"Tidak.. Kenapa aku harus bilang ini mendesak jika ini adalah makanan?" Kyungsoo menatap kesal lelaki yang lebih tua darinya itu.

"Aku juga sudah bilang begitu, tapi sungguh, ada apa?" Yixing yang berkutat dengan ponselnya mendongak dengan penasaran.

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya sebelum menggapai ranselnya dan menggeledah isinya. Dia terdiam sejenak melihat kantung plastik di dalam dan merenung haruskah ia memperlihatkan ini atau tidak pada mereka.

Orang yg tahu tentang apa yang harus dilakukan mengenai ini, itu adalah sahabat baiknya. Mungkin orang lain akan berpikir lebih baik untuk memberitahu ayahnya lebih dulu. Namun jika ada sedikit keajaiban bahwa dia 'tidak jadi' hamil artinya dia hanya akan memberi ayahnya omong kosong. Jadi dia menggenggam kantung itu dan membantingnya ke tanah di antara mereka bertiga.

"Itu jelas bukan kimchi spaghetti."

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya. "Bukan, sialan. Ada empat belas lagi di rumah, semuanya dengan ikon senyum yang sama mengerikan."

Mata Yixing membulat, memproses semua informasi yang di dapatnya dan Jongdae terlihat akan meledakkan kikikan atau terisak kapanpun, Kyungsoo tidak yakin yang mana.

"Bagaimana kau bisa memproduksi air seni yang cukup untuk semua alat test kehamilan sebelum jam delapan pagi?!"

"Aku meminum seteko besar banana milk."

Jongdae memberinya tatapan terkejut. "Kau bahkan tidak suka banana milk!"

Kyungsoo mengerang. "Aku tahu! Tapi kau melewatkan intinya disini."

Yixing akhirnya terlihat telah menyerap semuanya dan bersuara. "Ka--kau hamil?"

"Y-yeah... paling tidak itu yang ditunjukkan alat test."

Kelompok itu terjebak keheningan hanya nafas yang terdengar sambil menatap pada alat test kehamilan yang terbungkus di atas rerumputan.

"Sialan Kyungie"

"Yeah, aku tahu."

"Kau hamil."

"Aku tahu."

"Ayahmu akan mengamuk."

"_Aku tahu_."

"Mungkin alat tesnya rusak? Maksudku itu alat test murahan apotek. Siapa yang menjamin itu akurat?" Jongdae berkata penuh harap, namun Yixing terlihat tidak yakin dan sejujurnya Kyungsoo sempat berpikir demikian namun tandanya sudah ada. Dia sudah merasa mual sejak minggu lalu, semua orang membuatnya kesal, dia mengidam; berkeinginan kuat akan banana milk, yang ia bahkan benci minuman itu.

"Kurasa kita harus pergi ke klinik." Yixing kembali pada ponselnya, mencari informasi kapan mereka akan buka. "Mereka memiliki test gratis dan alat-alat yang memadai."

Kyungsoo dan Jongdae bertatapan bingung dan kembali menatap si pirang yang sedang menatap ponselnya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu hal itu?"

Sekarang Jongdae menyeringai dan Kyungsoo terlihatterhibur ketika pipi Yixing merona hebat.

"Aku...uh. Bukan itu intinya! Lihat, mereka akan buka sepuluh menit lagi," dia menunjukkan ponselnya, layarnya menampilkan halaman utama klinik, "jika kita pergi sekarang kita akan sampai di sana dan kembali di jam pelajaran ke dua."

Mata Kyungsoo seperti akan melompat dari kepalanya. "Kau ingin membolos?!"

Jongdae memutar bola matanya dan Yixing mendengus, mengambil ranselnya dan bangkit dari tanah. "Kau sudah hamil, apa lagi kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi?"

-o-

Mereka sampai di klinik sedikit lebih lama dari sepuluh menit dan sekolah sudah di mulai.

Seorang perawat menatap mereka seolah bertanya kenapa mereka tidak berada di kelas, namun dia termakan alasan-alasan yang diberikan Jongdae dan membawa mereka ke ruangan dengan dua buah ranjang rumah sakit yang dipisahkan oleh tirai.

Kyungsoo mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang, menunggu perawat datang dan mengambil darahnya. Sementara Jongdae mengacaukan apapun yang dapat ditemukannya dan Yixing duduk di kursi yang bisa berputar yang biasanya digunakan dokter.

"Hyung! Bisakah kau duduk diam untuk lima menit?!" Kyungsoo menjerit.

Jongdae menemukan tombol yang mengontrol mesin x-ray di dinding dan menyala-matikannya. Yixing menghela nafas dan kembali bertukar pesan dengan Kris.

"_C'mon Kyungie, lighten up! _Kau tau? Karena aku menyalakan lampunya?" Jongdae terlihat bangga akan leluconnya membuat Kyungsoo facepalm di dalam batinnya dan Yixing bertepuk tangan pelan. "Yoo Jaesuk everyone."

"_Oh..go fuck yourself Yixing_."

"Kenapa aku perlu melakukannya? Aku punya Kris untuk itu."

Kyungsoo mengerang ketika para sahabatnya mulai membicarakan kehidupan seks mereka terus menerus. Seks adalah alasan utama mengapa dia berada disini.

Sungguh, dia tidak seharusnya pergi ke pesta bodoh itu. Dia pergi hanya karena Chanyeol memohon padanya, benar-benar memohon dengan tangan dan berlutut dan apapun. Dia merasakan getaran dari sakunya, jadi dia merogoh mengeluarkan ponselnya.

Mungkin Chanyeol, pikirnya.

Dia melepas lockscreen layarnya dan membuka pesan yang baru saja diterimanya.

**From: Chanyeol**

**Maaf aku baru saja menerima pesanmu. Kalian berada dimana? :(**

**Aku sendirian di kelas bahasa inggris**

**Kyungiiiiieee?**

**Tunggu.. apa kau membolos?!?! O.O**

Dia mendengus pada kebohongan yang jelas-jelas terlihat itu dan kembali memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku.

Semenjak Chanyeol berpacaran dengan Baekhyun, lelaki yang lebih tua darinya itu selalu mengesampingkan mereka dan nongkrong dengan kelompok Baekhyun teman-temannya yang berisi Tao, Sehun dan Jongin.

Sejujurnya ia masih tidak mengerti kenapa Baekhyun mau nongkrong dengan teman-teman yang umurnya lebih muda dari dirinya, tapi ia ingat Chanyeol pernah memberitahunya sesuatu tentang Baekhyun yang memperlakukan Tao seperti adik? Tao dan Sehun berpacaran dan dari apa yang dia tahu, Sehun dan Jongin adalah sahabat entah sejak kapan. Jadi itu semua masuk akal namun masih terlihat aneh untuk Kyungsoo.

"Apakah Chanyeol mengirimimu pesan?" Jongdae terlihat sudah tenang dan sekarang duduk di pangkuan Yixing yang terlihat terganggu.

"Yeah, dia penuh dengan omong kosong."

Jongdae mengangkat bahunya dan kembali sibuk dengan ponselnya. "Haruskah kita memberitahunya dimana kita?"

"JANGAN!"

Teriakannya membuat beberapa staff berhenti mengerjakan aktifitasnya dan melihat sekitar sedangkan Yixing dan Jongdae menatapnya dengan mata yang membulat. Kyungsoo bukanlah tipe orang yang suka mencari perhatian dan disini bukanlah tempat yang tepat jika ia menginginkannya.

"Kenapa tidak?" Yixing menatapnya penuh tanya.

Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya tanpa berpikir panjang. "Karena dia akan memberitahu Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun berteman dengan Jong-"

_Shit._

Jongdae tersedak air liurnya sendiri dan Yixing terlihat terkejut tidak percaya.

"Kau melakukan seks dengan Kim Jongin?!" Jongdae berbisik dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan sebuah senyum bangga di wajahnya. Yixing masih menatap lelaki yang paling muda di antara mereka dengan ekspresi terkejut. Bayinya yang malang melakukan seks dengan Jongin?!

Kyungsoo mengubur wajahnya pada tangannya, benar-benar merasa malu karena dia baru saja membiarkan informasi sepenting itu bocor. Dia belum pernah memberitahu siapapun tentang dia dan Jongin tidur bersama karena sungguh, itu adalah kecelakaan.

Benar, Kyungsoo sudah sangat jatuh hati pada Jongin sejak awal kelas dua, namun ia tidak pernah berencana untuk bertindak dan tentu saja tidur dengan Jongin bukan juga bagian dari rencananya.

Kim Jongin adalah salah satu murid populer di sekolah mereka. Dia masuk hampir semua tim olahraga dan berada di tim dance bersama dengan Yixing. Mungkin bisa dikatakan bahwa hampir semua orang di sekolah jatuh hati pada Jongin di waktu yang bersamaan dan beberapa cukup beruntung karena bisa berkencan dengannya yang kemudian selalu hancur ketika putus.

Faktanya Jongin bukanlah salah satu dari rencana Kyungsoo. Tentu saja dia pernah berfantasi tentang berhubungan dengan Jongin dan hidup bahagia selamanya dengan tiga orang anak dan sebuah anjing, memangnya siapa yang tidak?

Namun Kyungsoo tidak percaya dengan khayalan seperti fangirl dan fanboy kebanyakan di sekolahnya. Kyungsoo itu realistis dan dia tahu bahwa ia tidak dapat menggapai Kim Jongin dan dia hanya perlu merencanakan hidupnya tanpa Kim Jongin di dalamnya dan dia melakukannya.

Tapi setelah Smirnoff rasa anggur yang terlalu banyak Jongin berada disana dan Kyungsoo juga disana dan selanjutnya yang ia tahu dia berbaring di sebuah ruangan asing dan ketika pagi datang dia dengan cepat pergi dan berencana untuk menyimpan kisah one night standnya sebagai rahasia, selamanya.

"_Damn Kyungie!_ Bagaimana bisa kau melakukannya dengan Jongin?!"

"_Shut up! _Berhenti membicarakan babysoo-ku dengan hewan buas itu!"

"_Well_ aku dengar Jongin memiliki penis raksa-"

"JONGDAE!" Yixing menamparkan tangannya ke mulut troll itu sebelum ia bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Yixing tahu dengan baik bagaimana kehidupan seks Jongin, terimakasih pada obrolan di ruang loker dan dia tidak ingin memikirkan Kyungsoo kecilnya yang polos dengan lelaki itu. Kyungsoo merasakan seluruh wajahnya memanas saat perawat memilih momen itu untuk masuk.

"Hai, aku perawat Kim, aku hanya perlu mengambil sedikit darah dan aku tidak akan mengganggumu."

Kyungsoo mengangguk, wajahnya masih memerah karena malu, dan melepaskan jaket abu-abu sekolahnya serta menggulung lengan kemejanya ke atas.

Dia menatap perawat yang mengenakan sarung tangan biru dan mengusapkan alkohol ke kulitnya. Dia melihatnya mengeluarkan sebuah jarum dan sebuah botol kecil dan mulai mengambil darahnya. Sebelum ia menyadarinya perawat itu sudah selesai dan menaruh sepotong kapas di lengannya dan menempelnya dengan plester.

"Aku akan membawanya untuk di periksa dan kita akan mendapatkan hasilnya kurang dari satu jam. Apakah aku bisa membawakanmu sesuatu untuk diminum?"

"Air saja cukup."

Perawat itu tersenyum dan mengangguk sebelum melangkah pergi dan kembali dengan tiga botol air.

Kyungsoo merogoh ponselnya dan memeriksa kalender. Dia memiliki pekerjaan rumah yang sangat banyak minggu ini dan ia memiliki dua test di hari kamis dan sekarang disinilah dia, membolos. Dia merasakan matanya mulai berair dan ia terisak. Ranjangnya terhempas dan dia berbalik untuk menemukan Yixing duduk disampingnya tersenyum, lesung pipi memenuhi pipinya. Dia bersandar pada lelaki yang lebih tua darinya itu dan menghela nafas. "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja Kyungie." Yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah mengangguk.

Dia membiarkan pikirannya berkelana, memikirkan bagaimana caranya ia akan menjelaskan ini pada ayahnya. Apa yang akan dilakukannya dengan sekolahnya? Bagaimana dengan kuliah? Sialan, lalu bagaimana dia akan memberitahu Jongin, jika ia memang berniat memberitahunya? Tiba-tiba perhatiannya teralih saat mendengar suara familiar dari bilik di sebelahnya.

"Buatlah dirimu nyaman, perawat akan segera datang." Dia mendengar langkah milik resepsionis berjalan keluar dan mendengarkan suara di ruang sebelahnya.

"Aku sangat membencimu."

"Tidak, kau tidak. Kau mencintaiku... dan penisku."

"Bagaimana kau bisa berbicara tentang penismu di waktu seperti ini?!"

"_Well_, itulah penyebab utama yang membawa kita kemari."

"Aku tidak akan berada disini jika kau mengenakan kondom Luhan!"

Tiga lelaki itu saling bertatapan, mata membulat dengan rahang terbuka. Kyungsoo menggeleng dalam ketidak percayaan, berdoa semoga dia tidak mendengar orang yang dipikirkannya.

Sesungguhnya ia tahu suara yang dengannya terdengar familiar namun ia berharap bahwa apa yang ia dengar hanya sekedar imajinasinya. Kyungsoo perlahan bangkit dari ranjang, mengabaikan tatapan dari Yixing dan Jongdae.

Menggenggam tirai pembatas dan dengan helaan nafas berat ia menariknya. Dua lelaki di sisi lain mendongak, bingung siapa yang menginterupsi argument mereka; sampai mereka menyadari siapa yang telah membuka tirainya.

Mata Minseok hampir keluar, persis seperti milik Kyungsoo yang shock, mulutnya terbuka seperti ikan. Kyungsoo akan tertawa jika ini berada di situasi lain. Ia melompat dari tempatnya dan berlari ke arah sepupunya dan kekasih cinanya yang mesum, kenapa harus disini?

"_What the hell?_ Do Kyungsoo apa yang kau lakukan disini?!"

Yeah, hidup Do Kyungsoo benar-benar kacau.

.

.

.

.

.

**_tbc or end? _**


End file.
